Contigo
by HeiMao3
Summary: Quiero pasar cada día de mi vida a tu lado. Que tras las más grises tormentas, tú puedas recurrir a mi y yo a ti. Y porque sé que habrá momentos buenos para los dos, en los que estemos tú y yo. [Hiccstrid] [Post HTTYD2]


Este fic es una petición pendiente que tenía desde hace... un mes. Así que allá va la dedicatoria.

Este one shot es una petición de _jeremyjsegura_ y va dedicado a él por su participación en mi otro fic _"My life, my choice"_. Muchas gracias por tus reviews y por estar al pendiente. Espero que te guste.

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. El icon es propiedad de dreamsoffools (deviant art)_

* * *

·

·

·

 **Contigo**

·

Ambos sobrevolaban Berk y antes de desaparecer en el cielo de las vistas de su aldea, Hiccup apretó con fuerza las riendas de su dragón al pasar en frente de la estatua conmemorativa a su padre.

Era una de las pocas veces que Hiccup podía escaparse de sus quehaceres como jefe de Berk. Esta vez, con ayuda de su madre, lo había conseguido.

Montados en sus dragones, deceleraron al ver tierra firme en la cual aterrizar. Nada más tocar suelo, bajaron de sus lomos, dejando que Toothless y Stormfly se apartaran a jugar entre los árboles.

— ¿Qué tal tu viaje? Todavía no he tenido tiempo de preguntarte. — habló Astrid.

— Aún no me acostumbro a esto de ser jefe y todo lo que ello conlleva. — Hiccup se sentó en un tronco que días antes de su viaje, Stormfly había arrancado con Toothless.

— Date tiempo. Toda la aldea confía en ti. — la joven vikinga lo imitó y se sentó a su lado. — Yo también confío en ti.

Hiccup le dedicó una sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta y buscar entre los bolsillos ocultos de su armadura la verdadera razón por la que estaba allí con ella.

— Ten — el joven le entregó un pergamino atado con un trozo de cuerda — Es para ti.

Antes de desatar la cuerda, Astrid le dedicó una mirada sospechosa a Hiccup. Luego, dirigió su mirada a la fina caligrafía de Hiccup.

 _A m'lady:_

 _Porque me pierdo en ese rojo fuego que lo envuelve todo cada vez que te beso, que me besas, que nos besamos. No soy capaz de ver nada que no seas tú, estoy perdido en las caricias de ese íntimo juego que es sólo nuestro._

 _Porque siempre recordaré ese atardecer anaranjado por el que volamos la primera vez. ¿Recuerdas? Tocaste las nubes con la ilusión de una niña, esa niña que creí que habías perdido al convertirte en guerrera._

 _Porque adoro el tono amarillo que toma tu pelo cuando los rayos del sol lo tocan. Se torna dorado y es casi imposible no querer deshacer tu trenza y pasar los dedos por las finas hebras de tu cabello._

 _Por esas veces en las que nos perdemos en el verde bosque cuando no queremos que nadie nos vea y hablamos y nos entendemos. Nos miramos y volvemos a empezar. Entre besos y caricias alguna vez nos quedamos dormidos._

 _¿Y esas veces en que me pierdo en el azul de tus ojos? ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que no se compara ni con el cielo ni con el mar? No, tus ojos son únicos. Y cada vez que los veo, sé que es lo primero que quiero ver al despertar cada día de mi vida._

 _Te traigo violetas del continente, para decirte que te quiero, pero me cuesta reconocerlo. Estar tres semanas lejos de ti, han hecho que me dé cuenta cuánto me haces falta. Con ellas también te quiero pedir algo._

 _Quiero pasar cada día de mi vida a tu lado. Que tras las más grises tormentas, tú puedas recurrir a mi y yo a ti._

 _Y porque sé que habrá momentos buenos para los dos, en los que estemos tú y yo._

 _Astrid Hofferson, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?_

La chica terminó de leer la carta y para cuando alzó la vista a ver a Hiccup, lo vio en frente de ella, apoyado sobre su pierna de metal y notó que tenía algo en sus manos. Una pequeña caja con un anillo en ella.

— Astrid Hofferson, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? — repitió Hiccup con ojos suplicantes por no ser rechazado.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Astrid. Volvió a enrollar el pergamino y lo dejó a un costado.

— Te olvidas de las violetas. — dijo calmada.

— Ya… se… se me olvidaron en la bolsa de Toothless. — respondió nervioso. Ella rió. — ¿Qué me dices Astrid? ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, la respuesta era obvia.

— Sí.

Hiccup sonrió enormemente. Se impulsó en su pierna, poniéndose de pie en seguida. Le extendió la mano a Astrid, quien la recibió gustosa y lo imitó. El jefe vikingo sacó el anillo de la caja y tomó la mano de su ahora futura esposa.

— Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, Astrid. — lentamente, puso la argolla en el dedo anular de la joven.

— Y yo contigo, Hiccup.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, para cerrarlos a los pocos segundos y sellar el momento con un beso.

El primero de un nuevo gran paso juntos.

* * *

Hace mucho que no escribía un hiccstrid de este tipo. Tan fluffy y tal. La temática de la carta, sigue los colores de un arco iris, pero seguro que se han dado cuenta.

Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer.

HeiMao3


End file.
